


pietro maximoff does not need a babysitter

by jumbledstarships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbledstarships/pseuds/jumbledstarships
Summary: a collection of letters from pietro to clint





	

*

"pietro maximoff does not need a babysitter"

clint sighed at the note on his bed. babysitter had been misspelled five times and the writing was lopsided. not was underlined three times.

he turned it over and wrote "yes he does" on the back and slid it under his door.

*

"i need some advice"

the archer stared at the note in confusion, then at the fidgeting boy.

"what is it?"

pietro's face turned red and he dashed away before answering.

*

"teach me sign language?" 

it was scribbled in the corner of pietro's mission report. clint didn't know how the boy knew he would be going over them before giving them to fury. 

"sure" he wrote on a sheet of paper, then folded it into an airplane and threw it into the hallway.

*

"where's the alcohol?"

pietro can't get drunk. that's what shocked clint the most. why drink if it doesn't affect you?

and he was pretty sure pietro wasn't old enough to drink.

*

"how do you keep tony stark from getting mad?"

it was written in blue crayon and clint had a headache. tony had been screaming at pietro for an hour because the stupid boy broke one of his machines.

"idiot," clint whispers.

*

"help"

four letters with so much meaning. he didn't know where the boy was and what happened. 

and he never got a chance to ask.

*


End file.
